This invention relates to an automatic sampling apparatus for collecting a plurality of samples of liquid suspended particles, particularly radioactive particles, such as those found in the liquid stream of a nuclear reactor. The concentration of certain corrosion products contained in the liquid is thereby determinable. Since plural samples are collected during operation, a minimum in manual handling is required and user exposure to radiation is accordingly reduced. The particles are maintained in suspension by periodically switching flow between branches of a manifold leading to a filter array.
Various kinds of sampling and filtration devices have been in use for some time. Some of these are able to obtain a plurality of samples in one operational cycle. An example of a device for rapidly acquiring and filtering a plurality of samples is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,875.
Although the known filter devices, including the one set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,875, do provide for useful and satisfactory results in some cases, none is specifically adapted to minimize manual handling of the samples collected in a manner and to the extent made possible by the present invention. Furthermore, none of the prior art sampling devices is specifically adapted to the sampling of solids suspended in feedwater of a steam system or in the reactor water of a nuclear power plant so as to minimize the amount and probability of the suspended particles being deposited within the filtration or sampling apparatus.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic sampling apparatus for maintaining solids to be sampled in liquid suspension throughout a sampling cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic sampling apparatus which minimizes the accumulation of solid particles within the sampling apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic sampling apparatus for radioactive solids suspended in the reactor water of a nuclear power generating plant which minimizes the need for manual removal and replacement of sampling filters during operation and thereby reduces user exposure to radiation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic sampling apparatus having an automatically controllable plurality of valves for directing flow to a plurality of sampling filters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic sampling apparatus which includes a process controller for directing the operation of the automatic sampling apparatus and which is selectively programmable to determine the sequence and period of operation for valves and other components of the sampling apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic sampling apparatus able to display information visually regarding the liquid flow rate and volume, and to provide feedback information to a process controller for directing the operation of the automatic sampling apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic sampling apparatus for reducing equipment maintenance, improving productivity, and diminishing the likelihood of human error in controlling sampling operation.